


store bought whipped cream

by homosexualhitoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cake baking, hbd tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualhitoka/pseuds/homosexualhitoka
Summary: Tadashi bakes a cake for Tsukki's birthday. Will he like it?





	store bought whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this from cooking by the book be thankful I didn't

Yamaguchi Tadashi had big plans. Big plans that unfortunately did not (and could not) involve his best friend, and boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, who stood in front of him, looking down at him expectantly.

“Um, Tsukki! Today my mom wants me to come home early and help with dinner, since she'll be home, so I'm gonna go to my house!” Tadashi said, smiling up at the blond. It was fake, but he didn't think Tsukishima would care enough to call him out on the first time.

The blond put on his headphones and hummed. “Okay. Bye. “ he said and turned around, walking slowly away.

Step one: completed. He was distracted.

Tadashi rushed home, his feet landing in rain puddles and splashing as he ran home from school. What he told Tsukki was a complete lie, his mother wouldn't be home for hours. Perfect. A perfect plan. This would all work out.

He rushed into his house, unlocking the door so quickly he dropped the keys several times before actually getting in. He took off his shoes and set down his bags in the living room before running to the kitchen, grabbing his phone and pulling up Google.

He quickly found his book marked webpage and set his phone down. He'd need several ingredients for this.

He got into his cabinets, slowly getting down everything he'd need. Bowls, whisks, sugar, flour, salt, baking powder and soda (he didn't know the difference), cream, and of course, the strawberries.

He paused to read the directions before chopping up all of the strawberries and throwing them in a bowl, then dumping sugar (exactly three tablespoons of it) into it and putting it in the fridge. He set a timer for that to be done.

In the meantime, he sifted the flour into a bowl meticulously, anxiously making sure there were no lumps, before adding what was probably too much baking soda. Then what was probably not enough baking powder. Oh well, it would probably be fine. Right?

Tadashi didn't freak out about it. What are you talking about? He'd never freak out over something as little as baking a cake for his best friend. Of course not. Haha. What a funny concept.

He added the rest of the sugar, salt, and cream and mixed it all up. He mixed it too much, probably. The website said only until it combines. It would be fine, right? Right?! It was fine.

He sprayed a pan with grease that probably wasn't very good for humans and poured the mix into it, before cursing when he forgot to preheat the oven. He turned it on quickly and waited until the strawberries were done to finally shove it in.

Tadashi did not eat exactly two and a half strawberries. It didn't happen. Stop lying.

Once the oven dinged he yelped, shooting up from the living room where he had been working on math homework. He ran to the oven and hurriedly slipped on oven mits before pulling it out and setting it on the counter. He slowly turned it onto a platter, smiling when it looked pretty okay. He probably had to wait for it to cool before he put anything on it. It would probably melt the whipped cream and do weird things to the strawberries.

After a second of him staring at the cake, he couldn't take it anymore. He cut the cake in half and spooned the strawberries on top of one of the halves and then covered them with whipped cream, making sure for there to be borderline too much. Tsukki loved sweet things, so there needed to be lots of it. He then, very carefully lifted the second half and set it on top of all of the whipped cream slash icing and, of course, added more of it on top. He probably wouldn't be able to eat it or he'd throw up.

He spooned the last of the strawberries on top and put it into a box, then set it in the fridge to be enjoyed at a later time. Hopefully the strawberry juice would go in the cake and make everything nice and sweet and squishy, just the way Tsukki liked it.

Step two completed: make the gift.

The next day at school, Tadashi was faced with a crisis. How to get Tsukki to come home with him? He could probably just ask. Tsukki probably wouldn't have the energy to say no. He might have plans but Tadashi would work around them some way.

Again, the blond stood in front of him, headphones around his neck. It was after practice, so it was getting a little chilly in the late afternoon/early evening air. He looked to Tadashi, noticing his odd and anxious gaze. He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you wanna come over to my house? It's your birthday and mom wanted to see you, I know your family does too but we'd go there anyway and I think all she wants to do is say happy birthday and then we can leave and-”

“Fine. Let's go. “ Tsukki started walking, but in the direction of Tadashi’s house. Tadashi beamed and hurried after him, calling his nickname to get him to wait for him.

Step three completed: get him to come to his house.

Tsukki sat at his dinner table, looking up at him with a flat expression. “What are we doing here?” He asked, bored.

Tadashi stuttered for a second. He didn't know what to do in this situation. “Um! I'll be right back, ok, Tsukki! Don't go anywhere!” He said and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the box and got out the cake, then cut a slice and plated it. Tsukki would get the whole thing, but this was more convenient. He got a fork out of the drawer and stabbed it into the whipped cream.

Tadashi took a deep breath. “Close your eyes!” He called into the dining room and picked up the plate. He walked, trying to keep calm, into the room and set the cake down in front of him. “Open!”

Tsukki stared at the cake. He picked up the fork slowly and poked one of the top strawberries before digging a slice out of it and chewing it slowly, forming an opinion.

“Its cake. “

“You're so smart, Tsukki. “

“It's...good. Yummy. Sweet. Thanks. “ he said and ate more of it, shifting his chair closer to the table.

Tadashi might have cried. That was all he'd get out of him, he knew. It was enough. He threw his arms around him and beamed. “I'm glad you like it!” He said loudly.

Tsukki made a groaning noise, unpleased with the affection, but didn't complain. Tadashi peppered his cheeks with kisses and almost shoved Tsukki off his chair.

Tsukki kept eating and ignored the smooches. “There's a lot of whipped cream. “

“There is. Just the way you like it. “

Tsukki slips Tadashi a small smile. “Just the way I like it. “

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry slightly affectionate Tsukki from my cold, dead hands   
> hmu @volleyboikawa on instagram   
> leave a comment a kudos if ya want


End file.
